Gary X OC
by AnimeLover19998
Summary: Well its one of my first fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Senoo Mayumi  
Team:Blazekin,Tropius,Espeon,Mismagius,Gardevoir, and Buneary  
I usually have three pokemon out at one time and that my Blazekin,Mismagius, and Gardevoir.

"Mismag?"

"No we are not lost,"

"Blaze Blaze?" asked my blaziken suspiciously

"I'm sure,"

"Garde voir voir,"

"FINE WE'RE LOST!"

I heard a soft chuckle and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Pervert!" I yelled in suprise as I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. My pokemon instantly jumped into action and formed a small circle around me.

"Ow, is that how you treat an old friend," said a familiar voice. My pokemon relaxed a bit and backed away.

"Is that you Oak,?"

"You sound disapointed,"

"Meanie,"

"You haven't changed a bit in the past 4 years," he said dusting himself off.

I punched him in the shoulder and heard a satisfying thud as he fell once more to the ground.

"Though you have gotten stronger," he grunted

"Did you expect anything less?" I put out my arm and pulled him up.

An awkward silence followed and he looked around trying to change the subject.

"Hey was that mismagius the misdreavus I gave you when we were 12?"

"Course,"

"How cute you kept it, you even managed to evolve that torchic and ralks I traded you,"

"You're asking for another punch arent you?"

I resisted the urge to smirk when I saw how pale he had turned.

"Well lucky for you I'm lost or you would be dead meat right now,"

"I'll take that as a thank you," though I heard an audible sigh of relief.

"You might as well since its the closest thing to a thank you your going to get,"

"Good thing I found you when I did, it's getting late,"

I looked up at the sky and noticed the how dark it was for the first time. Instinctivly I reached out and grabbed onto his jacket.

"I see your still scared of the dark,"

I came closer and gave a small nod.

I heard him chuckle again.

"It's not funny,"

"Well could you give me some space?"

"Why, you embaressed?"

"No of course not," Maybe it was just me but was his face glowing red?

After a couple more minutes of walking we finally found a clearing.

"Well we should probably get some firewood and start a camp," he said

"I'll take care of of the fire you just get out sleeping bag out,"

"Roger,"

"Blaziken Gardevoir, mind helping with setting up camp?"

"You wish is our command," my Gardevoir said telepathically.

"Gardevoir use Psychic, Blazekin use Ember,"

The wood flew into one pile while Blaziken used Ember to make a Fire

"I'm gonna change so don't look," he called. I resisted every urge to turn around like any sane girl would.

"Finished,"he said.

"I dont trust you, Gardevoir you mind holding this blanket in front of me,"

Gardevoir glided over to me and held the blanket just below my shoulder.

"So its okay if I look while you change?" he teased.

"Knock yourself out,"

When I finished we settled down in front of the fire.

"What are going to eat?" he said. "I dont have any more food,"

"No prob I have a couple of Onigiri that I made earlier,"

"Something you cooked?" he said eyeing the rice ball suspiciously  
as I handed it to him.

"It's FINE!"

"So it's not poison,"

"No,"

He gave it a curious sniff and popped it in his mouth.

"Not bad,"

After we finished eating we stopped talking and just looked up at the stars.

"Its so romantic!" I thought to myself. Here under the stars with the sexiest guy on the planet! I looked over at him and realized just how much I liked him. It was weird, the relationship that we had. One moment we were at each others throat and the next we acted like a couple. Wait he caught me staring at him. AAh what should I-

"MISMAGIUS!" yelled the ghost pokemon, materializing right in front of me.

This time when I hugged Gary, when I opened my eyes I had somehow gotten myself into his lap. I heard Mimagius snickering in the background but was to distracted to deal with her right now.

"Gosh your heavy," he said,"

"Grr," I raised my fist to punch him but ended up yawning

"Time for bed my princess

"Now wait a- (yawn),"

He picked me up and took me to our sleeping bags.

I put my head against his chest. It was so warm. My eyes were starting to get heavy. Would I fall asleep in his arms. No! I had to.. had to...

-

Hm its morning. I dont feel like opening my eyes...I wonder what I should make for breakfast. Wait a minute, whats in my hand?

Slowly I opened my eyes. What I saw took my breath away. Their Gary was, his lips inches from mine. Our foreheads touched and I realized that he was holding my hand. Without thinking I gasped. This was a big mistake cause before I had time to pull away Gary woke up too.

"Morning, Sunshine,"

This isn't happening to me. Is my hair fine? Oh gosh do I have morning breath? Wait a minute, why is he in my sleeping bag?

"M-morning,"

"Hmm your breath smells minty," I realized I still had some gum in my mouth from yesterday. I had popped some in my mouth before Gary found me. Boy They weren't kidding when they said "Long Lasting"

"What are you doing in my sleeping bag,"

"Well," he said getting up "I forgot my sleeping bag in the pokemon center,"

"B-But,"

"Hey It's cute when you stutter,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and made him laugh. Music to my ears.


	2. Chapter 2 Woot!

"Hey do you hear that," I said. It sounded like carnival music.

"Is there a carnival anywhere around here?" he said.

I pointed over to the circus tent just barely visible over a couple of the trees "Does that answer your question,"

There was a moment where we stopped walking, looked over to each other and smiled because we were going to say the same thing.

"On your marks..."

"Get set..." I heard my pokemon return in their poke balls.

"GO!" we broke off into a sprint as we weaved through the trees and followed the sound of the Carnival music.

I heard him start to pant heavily knowing that I would synchronize my breathing to his and start slow down. My breathing was transforming into wheezing. He was starting to get so far ahead, losing was now inevitable.

"Where have you been I've been waiting FOREVER?" He said in mock exasperation, as I reached the big tent where he was already pacing, acting as if he had gotten there long before. I looked around and saw that we had reached the end of the forest. I had to make my move now. After the Carnival we would probably part ways without another word and then who knows when we would see each other again.

"Now let's head over to some of the booths," I said quickly trying to avoid any more gloating.

"Fine,"

"Ooh their giving out pokemon in that booth!" It was one of those shooting games where they had a plastic rifle and you had to shoot certain targets to win certain prizes.

"Which one do you want?" he said lifting the rifle.

"The vulpix please,"

"You got it," he slowly aimed the rifle at the target and BAM bull's-eye.

"Not bad,"

"That was nothing," he said acting cocky. "Here you go," he handed me the poke ball.

"Ok you get to choose where we go next,"

"Hmm how about...the Haunted House,"

I froze. I hated ghosts. I was scared half to death of them. What was I supposed to say though? I couldn't say no.

"O-Okay sure why not,"

"Let's go then,"

It was a nightmare there were floating ghost holograms at every corner. What could I do except to cling to Gary's arm? They even went so far as to having ghost pokemon showing you your worst fears. At this part I unconsciously grabbed his collar and almost suffocated him.

"Sorry!" I apologized once the ride was over. We had settled down on a bench

"N-No prob," he wheezed out.

"I-I'm really sorry,"

"So you're not afraid of Haunted Houses, huh?"

After the carnival we set up camp for the last time.

"So..."

"Yup..."

"Hey Gary..,"

"Hmm,"

I unconsciously grabbed the poke ball Gary had won me. Wait this wasn't a poke ball... It was... a love ball.

"H-Here," I said handing him a letter sealed with a heart sticker. He opened his mouth to reply but before he could answer I grabbed my bag and ran.

"_What are you doing?_" Gardevoir said in my head.

"I don't know!"

"_What if he liked you too_," Blaziken asked

"What if he doesn't?"

"Well now you might never find out," said Mismagius once we found a bench near the town's entrance.

They were right but I couldn't turn back now. How embarrassing could that be? So what else could I do?

"Gardevoir Teleport!"

"_What are you going to do know?" _asked my Mismagius once we reached the towns entrance.

"I don't know but for now let's sleep at the Pokémon center,"

"_That forest is the only way to get out of this town_," said Blaziken

"I know but all we can do know is find the Pokémon Center,"

As I got up to leave I heard a familiar voice yell "Wait,"

"He didn't," I muttered to myself.

"Oh, but he did," he managed to get out.

"Why?"

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. But it was not just any kiss it was as Bobby Pendragon would say "a full on eyes-closed starting with tight lips but eventually morphing into a mutual open-mouth probe thing that lasted for a good thirty-second lifetime"

"Wow,"

"Does that answer your question?"

"Wow,"

"If it means anything you weren't too bad yourself,"

"Y-Ya,"

Movement from the side of my eye caught my attention.

"(Gasp)" A fir tree behind that had gone unnoticed was actually glowing with colors and a speaker overhead was playing "Everything" by Michael Buble. The atmosphere was just about perfect.

"The "Lights of Joy," I heard him whisper.

"What,"

"It's the nickname the town's people use for the Volbeat and Illumise Courtship Dance,"

"Wow that's so cool!" I said.

"I am pretty great,"

"Shuddup!" I yelled as I hit him behind the head.

"Ow, I was just kidding,"

"You're so mean!"

"Oh because you've never been mean to me,"

"Nope,"

"B.S."

"….."

"….."

B.S. what does that stand for? Ba... Be... Bu… Wait a minute!

"Hey that's not nice!"

I heard him snicker.

"S-Shuddup!" I said once again hitting him, but he was able to dodge it this time.

"See that? That was my ninja skills,"

I almost laughed at how ridiculous this was. I mean, here we were, in possibly the most romantic place ever. He had just confessed and now all we could do is act like kids. I could see these couples scattered around the park and some were now looking over at us curiously.

"People are starting to look," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it,"

"But…"

"Hey I know," I heard the music change to "Save the last dance for me,"

What?"

"Let's dance," he said extending his arm out to me.

"That's your bright idea,"

"It'll be fun,"

"Fine," I said taking his hand. He suddenly pulled me close.

It was amazing. The whole world seemed to fade away as he swept me off my feet. I we glided across the grass. I noticed that soon others started to join us in the dance, it was a magical moment and I was pretty disappointed when the song ended.


	3. prologue i guess

It must sound weird to have had a crush on Gary, especially since most kids in Pallet had thought he was a bully as a kid. But he was a much nicer person then he let on even back then.

It started when we were on a trip to a festival. The teacher had paired us all up and we had no say in who it was. I was the unlucky girl who had gotten paired up with Gary. I was wearing my favorite Kimono, it was purple with pink sakuras, and I was excited to go to my very first festival. Gary didn't wear a kimono and instead wore a T-shirt and jeans with a purple jacket thrown over his shoulder.

The truth is he acted like a complete jerk. He made fun of my kimono, he taunted me when I lost a game and pulled me hair (that was crossing the line XD). The truth is, is that I completely hated him when we first met that day.

But that's not the end of the story. The field trip got cut short when it started to rain. All the kids scattered and Gary and I got lost. We were running all over the place trying to find our class but I accidently tripped and broke my ankle. I was on the brink of crying, I could already see my vision blurring and I was so sure Gary would just do nothing but make it worse but instead he put his jacket around me, bent down and told me he would carry me on his back. He talked to me and calmed me down; he told me stories and joked until we got back to the bus.


	4. preview

**A/N This happened before the confession. Also heres a pic of both Justie and Maiyumi .com/art/Justie-and-Maiyumi-191607092 This is just a bit of a preview of what Ive got planned for the rest of this story.**

"Onee-san!"

"Oh, Justie!" I jogged over to my little sister who had been waiting for me in the small Isshu port.

Before the divorce when Justie had still lived with us, she and I looked exactly alike with the only difference being our eye color. Justies eyes being light brown and mine being aqua blue was the only way people could tell us apart. Now her black hair was at shoulder length.

"Do you want to carry your- oh who's this boy here?" she asked. "Maybe your boyfriend,"

"Oh that's my FRIEND, Gary" giving her a glance that spoke volumes.

"Yo"

"Justie wait up!" said a boy with green hair in a suit. He had obviously been running after my sister for some time.

"Though I think I should be asking you the same thing," I said smirking at my twin.

"Oh you've got it wrong I'm her friend Dento," said the Pokémon Sommelier.

"See, we're just friends!" Though was it just my imagination or did she look a bit disappointed when Dento said that.

"Who might you be?" asked Dento.

"Yo, I'm Maiyumi," nice to meet'cha,"

"Maiyumi," Dento sighed, "a cute name for a cute girl,"

"T-Thanks," I replied looking away. I hope my face isn't as red as I think.

"My name is Gary," he said as he stepped in between me and Dento.

"(sweatdrop) N-Nice to meet you," said Dento


	5. Chapter 5 YAAY

**A/N Well it didn't come out as well as I hoped but I promise that the next chapter willbe better...probably ^.^'**

Traveling around Isshu with Dento, Justie, and Gary has seemed like a fun dream. I had only come to Isshu to be a traveling partner with Gary as he studied the different Pokémon they had here but somehow my sister and her "friend" had tagged along as well. As of late I think I might be developing a small crush on Dento as well though.

"Kya!" I yelled in surprise as I tripped over an unseen stone. Dento grabbed my hand as I fell and pulled me up so that I was leaning against him.

"I was fine on my own you know," I said looking away so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said with a dazzling smile.

"Wait, what am I thinking? The one I like is Gary!" I yelled in my head. "Besides, Justie likes him too!"

"Umm are you ok?" asked Dento "cause you've been staring off into space,"

I then realized that I had been leaning against his chest for at least a couple minutes.

"Y-," though before I could finish speaking a loud Pokémon cry resounded within the forest.

"What was that," Gary thought out loud.

"It came from this direction!" Justie yelled behind as she ran towards the distressed cry.

The owner of the cry was a small minezumi which had somehow gotten stuck in a tree.

"Don't worry I'll help you!" Justie yelled at the distressed Pokémon.

She tried to get a good grip on the wide trunk and started trying to climb up the monstrous tree.

"What are you doing? You'll get yourself hurt!" Gary yelled.

"I'm fi-" but just as she said this her hand slipped and fell.

"Are you ok," Gary said as everyone leaned by her side to check up on Justie.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said as she ran up to the base of the trunk and climbed up the tree trunk even faster just fall back again but I did notice she was able to climb a bit higher than before.

This went on for the next couple minutes. No matter what we said she wouldn't take help from any of us.

"That's' just the way she is," Dento sighed "Once she has her mind set on something she won't stop"

"She hasn't changed a bit," I said more to myself than to anyone else.

Just as I thought we would have to pull her away from the tree kicking and screaming she finally reached the small pokemon.

"Come here its ok," coerced my sister. It reluctantly crawled into Justies arms and just as an audible sigh of relief was heard, the branch that Justie was on broke of and she along with the small pokemon came tumbling down.

"Watch out!" Gary yelled as he jumped up and caught her in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"You should be more careful you know,"

"Ok,"

"Though could I put you down now, you're kind of heavy,"

"Shut up!" my sister said as she hit him over the head.

"Ow!" he said in surprise as he dropped her. Luckily my sister was able to land on her feet. "You really are Maiyumi's sister huh,"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Justie yelled as she chased him around waving her fist in the air.

"Raise your hand if you feel like a third wheel," I said and Dento and I did just that.

"They have a pretty good mood going on, huh," Dento said

"I-Is that so?" I said looking away.

"Oh, I see you _like_ Gary,"

"Well umm… you see… ya," I said my face burning red.

"Haha just as I thought,"

"Since I told you who I like, you have to do the same,"

"Well I'll tell you this much, she has black hair and is currently wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

I tried to discreetly check what clothes Justie and I were wearing but realized we were BOTH wearing T shirt and jeans. I looked over at Dento for a better hint but he just winked at me.

"Hey, you lovebirds just going to stand there chatting all day or can we get going," yelled Justie who was already walking away with Gary.

"A bit ironic coming from you," I said as I caught up with them.

"It's not like that!"

"Gary and Justie sittin in a tree," I sang

"Meanie!" she yelled as she chased me like she did Gary.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You're gonna be sorry!"


End file.
